Accessories for mobile phones and portable computers are quite prevalent and pervasive in modern society, and are becoming more so all the time. Moreover, developments in security, communication protocols, and accessories (e.g., Bluetooth headsets, smartwatches, virtual-reality headsets and the like), along with developments in other computing disciplines, have collectively enabled and facilitated the means for a variety of accessory-device-connection protocols. The variety of protocols encompasses both wired and wireless protocols, examples of which include the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard, the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard, the WiFi standard, the Bluetooth standard, and of course many other communication protocols could be listed by those with skill in the relevant art as well. Indeed, the link between an accessory and a device is often a focus for the optimization of desired functionality, however it is also a commonly used source of vulnerability for malicious users and programs.
When transmitting or receiving data over a communication protocol it is often the case that at least some security measures are taken. Many forms of data encryption exist today and the use of such techniques is ubiquitous. Furthermore, at least some security measures are commonly taken when first establishing a connection over a communication protocol. When connecting a Bluetooth-enabled device to a Bluetooth accessory, the user is often prompted to enter in a 4-digit pin on their device as a verification means. When connecting to a WiFi network, the user is often prompted to enter in a security key on their device as a verification means. These initial verification means are important for at least the reason that they help ensure connections are established between the correct parties.